1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for receiving a document by using a facsimile unit that is in a telephone mode when a user is absent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile unit generally accommodates a telephone mode and a facsimile mode, permitting a user to alternate between the two modes. Once a conventional facsimile unit is in facsimile mode even if a user is absent, messages may be automatically received and printed at the facsimile unit. In contrast to that of the facsimile mode, when the telephone mode is established, the user cannot receive incoming messages unless he is at his desk at the time. Thus, if the facsimile unit is in telephone mode, incoming messages can not be received.
On this matter, among the exemplars of the contemporary practice, Terajima et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,234, Facsimile Apparatus With Automatic Answering Telephone Function, And Communication Method In Said Apparatus, Aug. 6, 1996) discusses a facsimile apparatus with automatic answering telephone function and communication method in said apparatus. Asano et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,840, Facsimile Machine, Jul. 2, 1996) discusses facsimile machine in which voice data and image data can be stored in a semiconductor memory. Tanaka (U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,557, Facsimile Apparatus With Automatic Telephone Answering Function, May 14, 1996) discusses a facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function, which comprises a ring signal detection circuit, a detection circuit, an interface circuit, a telephone portion, a facsimile portion, a storing circuit, and a control circuit. Pounds et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,556, Call Processing System With Facsimile Processing, May 14, 1996) discusses a telephone call processing apparatus for processing facsimile messages, which has a message control system including a voice control unit, control processor unit, and a telephone line card. From my study of these exemplars and of the prior art, I believe that there is a need for an effective and improved document reception obviates problems in the art, as is done in the present invention.